wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Budnik/IV
Jeszcze u ognia stała dziewczyna, gdy stuk dał się słyszeć u drzwi. Porwała się Pawłowa i Maciej przebudzony chcąc poświecić do sieni, myśląc, że Bartosz powraca, ale zarzenie konia wstrzymało ich oboje. O tej porze w głębi głuchego lasu konny podróżny był wypadkiem tak zadziwiającym, tak nadzwyczajnym, że wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie z przestrachem i niemym zapytaniem - co by to być mogło? - Hej! Jest tam kto? Panie Bartłomieju! - To znajomy - rzekł Maciej ośmielony - ale diabeł wie i kto, i po co? Pochwycił łuczywo, wychylił się za drzwi nieco i spytał: - A kto tam? Burek także - stanąwszy przednimi łapami na wysokim progu, zadarłszy głowę do góry - sypał najrozmaitszymi głosami swoje zapytania przybyłemu. - Nu, kto, swój. A weźcie sobakę. - Jakiś Żyd - szepnęła pani Pawłowa. Maciej uparł Burka do kąta za wiadro, na które wierne psisko wydrapawszy się, ciągnęło dalej gderanie swoje. - Nu, kto, swój - odparł głos z sieni. - A jest pan Bartłomiej? - Nie ma. - A Maciej? - Patrzcie i mnie zna! A toć ja jestem. - Chodźcie no tu: Jakieś konie koło waszej chaty się pasły. Połapałem je, pomóżcie mi je powiązać, bo się znowu rozbiegną. - Konie! Konie! Czyje? - Albo ja wiem. - Ale cóż by tu cudze konie o północku robiły? - kiwając głową szepnęła Pawłowa. - A wyż tu co tak późno? - Późno? Niepóźno! Nu! To się dowiecie po co ja tutaj, a wyjdźcie i otwórzcie mi oborę. Maciej ośmielony głosem Żyda wyszedł nareszcie zaciekawiony do koni. Żyd Bramko, który się z nimi razem zjawił, dobrze mu był znajomy. Mieszkał on w pobliskim lichym miasteczku poleskim, położonym u rzeki spławnej i z niej całe swe życie ciągnącym. Bindiuha drzewa towarowego, skład materiałów leśnych, smoły i dziegciu z okolicy, mały handel zbożowy - dawały tu zarobek wieśniakom, a niekiedy i budnikom. Na mil kilka wkoło wszystko żyło tą mieściną, począwszy od szlachcica, co w niej potrzebne do życia zapasy na kredyt dostawał, aż do wieśniaka, który tu sól, skóry wyprawne, czapkę na jarmarku i chustkę dla córki mógł kupić, a furę zboża, siana i drew za lichą cenę sprzedać. Wśród żydostwa, które jak mrowie pod drzewem z upadłych iglic wznosi mrowisko, co dzień szersze i większe, Bramko odznaczał się nie bogactwem, ale nadzwyczajną ruchawością. Nie było targu, nie było roboty, nie było kontraktu bez niego. Gdzie nie czynił sam dla siebie, faktorował; gdzie faktorować nie mógł, przeszkadzał; gdzie przeszkodzić w początku nie potrafił, popsuł podstępnie choć później. Chciwy, niezmordowany, zapalczywy do zysku, najdrobniejszej jego okruszyny na ziemię nie upuścił. Podejrzewano go nie bez przyczyny o zyski tajemne z handlów zakazanych, a nawet o związki z szajką złodziejów końskich; ale tego nikt zręcznemu Izraelicie dowieść nie potrafił. To pewna, że coraz inne i bardzo dobre konie pokazywały się w jego rękach, że często oddalał się nie wiedzieć dokąd, że do niego obdarci Żydzi nieznajomi schodzili się nocami - ale prócz podejrzeń dowodów na niego żadnych nie było. Bramko był słusznego wzrostu, barczysty, silny, z oznaką zdrowia na twarzy, z pejsem czarnym i wejrzeniem zuchwałym a kolącym. Minę miał hardą, mowę często szyderską, obejście prawie dumne, zwłaszcza z tymi, których za niższych od siebie uważał. - Nu! Otwórzcie oborę! - rzekł do Macieja, który wyszedł na podwórze i przypatrywał się, z zagapieniem sobie właściwym, czterem koniom plączącym się na postronkach, wiedzionym przez jakiegoś obdartego Żydziuka. - A to na co? - Konie postawim. - Jak to pustawim? - Niechajby spoczęły. - Myślicie tu nocować? - Zobaczymy. - Ale bo tu u nas nie ma miejsca. - Jak to? A obora, a stajnia? - Stajni u nas i nie było nigdy, a w oborze drzewo schnie. Żydzi poszwargotali z sobą po swojemu. - Jakże to będzie - spytał Bramko - to nie znajdziemy gdzie tych koni postawić? - A cóż! Chyba na podwórku. Żyd mruczał gniewnie i chodził bijąc się po bokach; zbliży się ku wrotom obórki, zmierzył je okiem i powrócił do Macieja. - Mam interes do ojca, muszę się tutaj zatrzymać i konie te do jutra postawić; uprzątnijcie mi obórkę. Maciej się rozśmiał. - Oj! oj! A to było roboty na dwa dni, tyle tam kłod leży. A jeść-że co byście dali tym koniom? - Siano! - Jakie siano? Chyba go macie z sobą? - A toć u was jest. A cóż je krowa? - Krowa? Konie tyle rozumu co krowa nie mają. Ona żyje liśćmi i gałązkami, zwyczajnie budniczka. Tu już Bramko kląć począł wniebogłosy i szarpać niecierpliwie czapkę i jarmułkę. - Nu, kiedy tak - zawołał - tym gorzej dla was; bylibyście mieli zarobek, byłbym ojcu nastręczył dobry interes, ale kiedy i koni nie ma gdzie postawić i pokarmić, to ruszę dalej. - A jakbyście poczekali na ojca? On niebawem nadejdzie i da wam może radę. Tymczasem chodźcie i ogrzejcie się w izbie. Żyd poszwargotawszy z odartym towarzyszem posunął się do chaty i wszedł nie zdejmując czapki do izby, czarnymi bystrymi oczy mierząc panią Pawłowę i Julusię, ciekawie mu się też przypatrujące. Milcząc pogardliwie rzucił się na ławę przeciw pieca, i zakasawszy poły począł otrząsać z deszczu. Jeszcze się był nie rozgospodarzył, gdy drzwi za nim skrzypły i stary Bartosz krokiem, po którym go wszyscy z daleka poznali, przestąpił próg swojej budy. Był to podżyły już, siwiejący nieco, wysokiego wzrostu, olbrzymich ramion mężczyzna, ubrany jak zwykle chodzą budnicy. Na nim szara, krótka kapota, pasem czerwonym ujęta, szarawary grube płócienne, łapcie ze skórzanymi sznurami, czapka mała, bez daszka, torba borsucza i strzelba na ramieniu. U pasa w czarnej kaletce krzesiwo, przy nim zwieszony wielki nóż i drut do przytykania zapału w fuzji. Piękne, wyłysiałe czoło, odsłonione ukazało w pełni twarz, nie idealną zapewne, ale pełną głębokiego wyrazu i energii; zdawała się wyciosana z kamienia i ożywiona myślą jakiejś niepocieszonej tęsknoty, niezwyciężonego smutku. Smutek ten w uśmiechu ust, w spuszczonych powiekach, w zmarszczkach czoła się malował. Rzadka, ciemna, krótko przycięta broda dobrze odbijała przy nagiej prawie i błyszczącej głowie. Spojrzał Bartosz na swoich, potem na Żyda i mruknął powitanie chrześcijańskie, które się tylko do domu i rodziny stosowało. - Nu! Jak się macie? - rzekł Żyd sam zaczynając. - Dobrze, żeście przyszli, czekałem na was. - A cóż mi tam powiecie? - trochę dumnie odparł Bartosz. - Ciekawy jestem. Żyd widać się obraził obojętnością budnika, od którego pokornego i serdecznego spodziewał się przyjęcia, wiedząc, jak był ubogi. Stary zdejmował tymczasem z siebie torbę i strzelbę. - Może bym wam naraił dobry interes, gdybyście mnie poprosili. - A co wy nie wiecie - rzekł Bartosz - że ja nigdy nikogo o nic nie proszę, oprócz Pana Boga. - Nu, aj waj! Jaki wać dumny! - Ale cóż to tam za dobry interes? Dacie mi robotę przy łuczywie u pana podsędka, czy dziegieć u pana Romualda? hę? - Tfu! To nie ma co gadać; znalazłoby się co lepszego, niż taka robota. - Schowajże dla siebie! - rzekł mu Bartosz kiwając głową. Żyd wargi zagryzł, plunął, ruszył ramionami. - Nie gadajmy o tym. - Nie gadajmy. - Nie macie gdzie tych koni postawić, com je tu w lesie koło waszej budy niedaleko połapał? - Koło budy? W lesie? Żartuj zdrów! Kpisz z ludzi! A na cóż je tu masz stawić? - Juściż przenocować, niechby odpoczęły, nim... Maciej wplątał się tu w rozmowę, opowiadając ojcu, że już Żydowi wytłumaczył, iż koni wcale nie było gdzie postawić. Stary potwierdził słowa syna. Potem zbliżywszy się do Żyda i uśmiechając z politowaniem i szyderstwem razem, rzekł do Bramka: - Czemu nie prowadzisz swojego towaru jak zawsze do Jakuba? Na te słowa Żyd poczerwieniał, pobladł, zerwał się z ławy i mrugnął na starca niespokojny. Ten uśmiechnął się tylko pogardliwie. - Życzę wam właśnie poprowadzić do Jakuba; miejsca hukiem: bo dziś i Jakuba samego, i konie jego zabrali w nocy do miasteczka przysłani dziesiętnicy. - To nie może być! - zawarczał Żyd rwąc brodę. - Dowiecie się! - odpowiedział obojętnie Bartosz. Bramko obejrzał się wkoło i żywo podstąpił do starca poczynając go po cichu prosić, kusić, nalegać nań; dobył nawet skórzanego worka, ale stary Mazur odepchnął go z zimną krwią i głośno tylko odpowiedział: - Daj mi pokój! - To wasze ostatnie słowo? - U mnie nie ma pierwszego i ostatniego, tylko jedno sławo. - Nu! Dobrze, dobrze! - wściekle odezwał się Żyd. - Pożałujecie! - To mówiąc rzucił się do drzwi i zniknął. Bartosz spojrzał za nim z uśmiechem, ale Bramko już nie zawrócił nawet. Nie słysząc tętentu koni myślał, że zwyczajem Izraelitów zawróci się jeszcze; usiadł spokojnie na ławie i mokre obuwie zdejmować począł, gdy tymczasem Pawłowa przygotowywała wieczerzę. Żyd już się nie ukazał. Wkrótce Maciej, wracający z podwórza z nieodstępnym Burkiem, doniósł, że konie zostały przywiązane do płotu, a Żydzi znikli. Stary podumał chwilę i nic nie odpowiedział, czoło mu się tylko zmarszczyło. Wieczór krótki przeszedł w posępnym milczeniu. Bartosz z polowania i zwykłej przechadzki nic nie przyniósł prócz jednego cietrzewia na jutrzejszy obiad. Mąki na chleb co chwila mogło zabraknąć, a Pawłowa nie śmiała na dno bodni, w której zsypana była, zaglądać. Widziała stara ofiarowane przez Żyda pieniądze, domyślała się bardzo, o co mu chodziło, i w duszy niecierpliwiła się na starego Bartosza; ale słowa wybąknąć nie śmiała, bo budnik niczyjej rady nie przyjmował. Budnik 004